


Over Tea

by amycoolz



Series: Soft Zukka [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, He just doesn't want to lose his best friend, Late Night Conversations, POV Sokka (Avatar), Pre-Relationship, Sokka really loves Zuko but is too chicken to say anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycoolz/pseuds/amycoolz
Summary: Sokka is in love with his best friend, Fire Lord Zuko himself, but doesn't want to jeopardize their friendship by confessing his feelings. Katara notices, because of course she does, and tries to convince Sokka to tell him.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Soft Zukka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905391
Comments: 8
Kudos: 151





	Over Tea

**Author's Note:**

> I am _so bad_ at titles and summaries, but there you go.
> 
> This is super short, but I'm either turning this into a series or a chaptered fic (probably this). Based off a prompt I got from [this website](https://prompts.neocities.org/) where you enter your characters' names and it spits out a prompt:
> 
> Zuko falls asleep in Sokka's lap and Sokka has a conversation with someone else while stroking Zuko's hair as if they were a sleeping cat.
> 
> (I have several saved that I think are so cute.)

Katara had been visiting for nearly two weeks now, the first time in almost six months that she'd managed to drop by the Fire Nation. Sokka was thrilled to have her there, showing her all the changes that Zuko had implemented in the short period of time she'd been gone. She was impressed, even if she didn't outwardly show it, and Sokka had done nothing but brag about Zuko and the wonderful job he was doing. He was healing open wounds, repairing broken trusts, and bringing people together in a way that promoted the growth of peace and harmony throughout the four nations once again. 

Slowly, of course. It all couldn't happen overnight. All of them knew that, most of all Sokka. He saw how hard Zuko worked firsthand, being his number two as the ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko valued Sokka's input nearly as much as his uncle's, and it meant the world to Sokka that the Fire Lord put that much trust in him. He'd never do anything to break that trust, even if it meant his feelings would be locked away forever. 

Because, at some point over the past three years, Sokka had fallen in love with Zuko.

He wasn't even sure how it happened, or exactly _when_ it happened, but the feelings were big and bright, and his heart was full to bursting every time he so much as _looked_ at Zuko. And thank the spirits that Zuko was as unobservant as he was, because Sokka, _apparently_ , wore his heart on his sleeve and was not at all successful at hiding his feelings.

Katara, of course, noticed the moment she stepped foot onto the pier when she'd docked two weeks ago. Sokka was there waiting for her excitedly, along with a much more subdued Zuko, but the Fire Lord had offered Sokka his arm to hold and squeeze. Her eyes had darted between them before settling on Sokka's, her gaze seeming to say _we're talking about this later_.

The _later_ hadn't happened for two weeks, though, as the three of them were now finally taking a rest in Zuko's chambers. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace and a fresh pot of tea had been passed around while they all relaxed, Katara in a plush armchair, Sokka and Zuko resting comfortably on the couch diagonal. Zuko was lying down with his head in Sokka's lap, Sokka's fingers gently carding through the Fire Lord's long hair. It had grown so much in just the past few years, Sokka loved it.

A few minutes later, a soft snore interrupted the comfortable silence that had settled over the room, Sokka's hand stilling as he realized the sound came from his thighs. Zuko snored again, a little louder this time, and Sokka was delighted to learn that Zuko had fallen asleep on him. Spirits, he loved this man so much.

"So." Katara's voice broke him out of his reverie and he glanced over at his sister. "How long has this been a thing?" she asked, looking down at Zuko and then back up at Sokka with an arched brow.

Sokka's face flushed. "We're not- There is no _thing_ between us, Katara." He was trying very hard to keep his voice low, hand resuming its stroking to make sure Zuko didn't wake up. Why was his sister insisting on having this conversation _now_?

Katara scoffed. "You mean you two aren't…?" But her face softened as she trailed off, recognizing the expression on Sokka's face as one of pure longing. "Oh. _Really_?" 

"Really. I- I'd _like_ there to be a thing," he confessed, simultaneously feeling a weight lifting off his shoulders but a heaviness settling in his heart. "Spirits… I love him, Katara. Like I'm _in love_ with him. But I can't mess up this thing we _do_ have, because if he doesn't feel the same way… If he starts avoiding me afterwards… I don't want to leave his side. He won't admit it, but he _needs_ me here, just as much as I need to be here."

Katara smiled sadly, reaching over to take Sokka's free hand and squeezing gently. "I understand, Sokka, I do. But… Well, I think maybe you should tell him anyway." Sokka whipped his head up to stare at her, but she continued before he could open his mouth to protest. "You don't see it because you've apparently been burying these feelings so deep, but he looks at you the same way."

Sokka glanced down at the side of Zuko's head, the scarred ear peeking through dark strands of hair as he combed them away with his fingers. Zuko felt the same way? At least Katara seemed to think so. But that couldn't be true, could it? His sister was observant and so, _so_ good at reading people, but she _had_ to be wrong about this, right? There was no way…

"I can't get my hopes up, Katara. I can't tell him because what if he _doesn't_ feel the same way? Then it would be all awkward and he'd never want to speak to me again and I'd have to go back home where it's cold and Zuko isn't there and just… I- I… I can't. I can't lose my best friend."

His sister sighed, but nodded. “I get it, Sokka, I really do. But I really think you need to tell him. You’d be surprised.”

“Hmm… Maybe.” He knew he wouldn’t.

 _Katara_ knew he wouldn’t, which only made her sigh again as she rose from the armchair. “Anyway, it’s late and we’re all tired. You should get Zuko to bed and get some sleep yourself.”

Sokka nodded, gaze drifting back down to Zuko again as he continued his hair stroking. “In a few minutes, yeah. Still need to finish my tea.” Even though it had gone decidedly cold sitting out on the table for so long. It was just another excuse to stay as close to Zuko as possible.

“Uh-huh.” She wasn’t going to lecture him; it wouldn’t do any good. “Goodnight, Sokka,” she said instead. “I’ll see you at breakfast.”

“Yeah, ‘night, Katara.” He didn’t even glance up to watch her leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://montgomery.co.vu/)!


End file.
